


Wicked Good

by Solei89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei89/pseuds/Solei89
Summary: Odessa Flameheart had powers since she could remember. It started subtly. She could move small objects if she concentrated hard enough. As Odessa got older, it became increasingly easier to do. She also learned how to control the elements. Once she mastered this, Odessa tapped into the power of telekinesis and mind control. By the age of 24, she was one of the most powerful people on the planet. Now, a very special group of individuals were looking for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Odessa had left work late, finishing up a report her boss needed early the next morning. It was about 10:15 pm when she surfaced from the train. Odessa was passing by an alley when she heard muffled screams coming from in it. At first, she saw 2 shadows moving in the distance. Odessa turned and made her way toward them. She could clearly see there was a struggle between them.

“Stop fighting you little bitch. Just take what’s coming to ya,” Odessa heard a raspy voice say.

As she got closer she saw 3 more shadows. Altogether, Odessa saw 4 men trying to hold a woman down and rip her clothes off. They had already torn her jacket, shirt and bar apart.

“Please, no,” the woman managed before a hand covered her mouth again.

“Get off of her!” Odessa yelled.

They all looked at her. One of them started to make his way towards her.

“Oh, you want a piece, too? There’s plenty of us to go around, sweetheart,” the man said getting closer to her.

Odessa smirked. “10 of you couldn’t handle me, sweetheart. Now, let her go.”

“No. She’s a little whore asking for what she’s about to get. And, since you made it your business to get involved, you’re gonna get it, too,” he said standing in front of her.

He reached out his hands and grabbed her arms tightly. Odessa didn’t even try to stop him. She enjoyed letting people think they had the upper hand.

“I don’t think you’re holding on tight enough, yet, darling,” Odessa smiled mischievously. When he tightened his grip, Odessa laughed. “Is that all the strength you possess? I think it’s time for you to get lost.”

A strong gust of wind swept through the ally, sending the man flying into one of the others. The woman was able to break free, as the others were shocked at what had just transpired.

“What’s wrong, boys? Can’t stand up to a little wind?” Odessa mocked. The man that was holding the woman ran towards her. Odessa laughed hysterically as he ran into an invisible wall.

“Who the fuck are you?” he shouted at her, trying to get around the wall.

Her voice was full of anger. “Odessa Flameheart.” She raised her hands above her head, gusts of wind encircling the men. They were lifted a few feet into the air and then the wind was gone. They fell straight down and were knocked out on impact.

Odessa turned to the woman to see if she was alright. She was wide-eyed, arms covering her breasts and shaking her head. Odessa walked over to her slowly.

“Are you alright?” Odessa asked her.

She blinked at her and Odessa saw she was able to collect her thoughts. Her voice was shaky and low and when she spoke. “They were going to…”

The woman began to cry uncontrollably. She was almost gang raped by 4 men. Odessa hugged her tightly.

“They will never have the opportunity to try this again. You’re safe now,” Odessa told her softly and she felt her hug back tighter. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Sandra. Thank you. Thank you, so much. Thank you,” she sobbed into her shoulder. She pulled away and covered herself again.

“Here, let’s get you covered up.” Odessa concentrated for a moment. Then, Sandra had on a black shirt. “There all covered up.”

She smiled weakly. “Thank you so much.”

“I was just doing what any good person would do. Now,” Odessa said looking at the bodies on the floor, “Time to call the cops. They need to be put away for a long time.”

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll handle it from here,” Odessa heard a man’s voice from the entrance of the ally.

Odessa was shocked at who it was. Captain America and James Barnes. Did they watch the whole ordeal?

“How long have you 2 been there?” Odessa blurted out.

The captain laughed. “Long enough to see you can handle yourself extremely well. You’ve done this young woman a great service and saved us some trouble, too. Thank you.”

Odessa nodded then looked back at Sandra. Smiling, she said to her,” Looks like those men wouldn’t have had a chance. You were meant to be saved tonight.” Looking back at Steve and James, she said, “So, since you got this from here, I’m going home. I have an early morning meeting and I still haven’t had dinner.”

Steve and James look at each other and smiled. Odessa raised an eyebrow. They looked like they are up to no good. What was going on in their minds, she wondered.

“Actually, we’d like to offer you a new job, Odessa,” Steve said. He was obviously amused at the look on her face. “Yes, we know exactly who you are. A woman of your caliber rarely ever goes unnoticed.”

“We’ve read what you’re capable of doing, but seeing it first hand is nothing short of amazing,” James spoke for the first time. “You’d make a valuable asset to the team.”

“Team?” Odessa said confused. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped when she realized what  “job” they were offering. “Wait, are you talking about the Avengers? You want me to join Earth’s Mightiest Heroes?” Odessa shook her head vigorously. “I can’t. I’m not worthy.”

This made them laugh. It was what Sandra had said that shocked her.

“Odessa, you should accept. The fact that you even bothered to come to my aid shows how worthy you truly are to be a hero. From this day on, you will always be my hero,” she said hoarsely.

Odessa felt her face turn crimson and tears fill her eyes. She had never been called a hero before. She shook her head again and closed her eyes tightly.

“Odessa?” Steve said concerned.

She took a deep breath and open her eyes. “I need to sleep on it.” And with that, she got the hell out of the alley.

When she was about a block away, she stopped suddenly. Why did I just do that? I don’t even like my current job. She looked back and saw police cars pulling up to the alley. Ah, to hell with it. She turned around and went back.

Steve looked at her confused. “Is everything alright?”

“Are you paid well?” Odessa asked.

James raised an eyebrow. “Stark takes care of us. We really don’t want for anything living at the Tower.”

Odessa’s face lit up. “I can live at the Tower?”

Steve laughed. “Only if you say you’ll be part of the team.”

Odessa bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. “I can’t just quit my job on the spot. I need to give them at least till the end of the week.”

James smiled. “I’m sure we can get you out sooner.”

Steve looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind, Buck?”

James’ smile became mischievous as he told them the plan.

 

* * *

 

Odessa got to work surprisingly early, considering the late night she had. She was setting up the paperwork for the meeting when her boss walked in.

“Odessa, where’s the coffee and other refreshments for this meeting?” Lavern spat.

“I received a call from them this morning. They are running late due to a flat tire. I sent you an email,” Odessa said.

Lavern rolled her eyes. “Leave it to you to find the most incompetent people to do anything.”

Odessa looked at her boss dumbfounded. “You’re the one who found them, Lavern.”

Lavern became furious. “I did not, Odessa. How dare you!”

“I have the email to prove that you found them. Would you like to see it?” Odessa said taking out her phone.

Odessa rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time for this. Just go to Starbucks and get me a coffee and scone.”

Just as Odessa was going to retort, Steve and James came bursting into the meeting room.

“We have you now!” Steve said looking at Odessa.

“Come quietly and this won’t get ugly,” James said with that gruff voice.

Odessa smiled wickedly. “Now, why would anyone want to come quietly? It’s more fun when things get ugly.” She raised her hands up above her head and a strong gust of wind knocked Lavern back. Steve and James had to brace themselves so they didn’t go flying back, too.

“Damn it, Flameheart! Why do you always have to make things complicated?” Steve said through gritted teeth.

“I told you. It’s just more fun this way,” Odessa said. She shot her right hand out in front of her and both Steve and James went flying out the room. She turned her sights on Lavern. “Just so you know, you were next on my list. They just saved your ass.”

Odessa ran past Steve and James and disappeared down the stairs. When she got out of the building, she ran down the block to a small hobby shop. The guy behind the counter eyed her suspiciously as she tried to catch her breath.

“Can I help you,” he asked slowly.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just looking,” Odessa said and walked over to the counter parallel to where the guy was.

About 5 minutes later, Captain America and the Winter Soldier walked in. The 2 men came behind Odesa and towered over her. She looked up at them and they all began to laugh hard.

“I think I enjoyed that much more than I intended,” Odessa said.

“I think we all did,” Steve said.

“Now, your old job thinks you’re a criminal. Nice,” James smiled. “So, are ready to head to the Tower and meet the rest of the team?”

Odessa felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was excited and terrified to meet Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“So, like can I have your autograph, Captain America?” the guy from behind the counter asked timidly.

Steve smiled brightly and walked over to him. “Of course. Where should I sign?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Here we get to see some more shenanigans Odessa gets into with her new family! Hope you enjoy!!!

 

They walked into the Tower and F.R.I.D.A.Y. greeted them immediately. Odessa still couldn’t believe that she was now a member of the  _ Avengers.  _ She followed Steve and James to the yard where the rest of the team was. (The ones who weren’t off on a mission at least). When she saw Tony, Sam, Wanda and Bruce, Odessa thought she was going to faint. 

Sam was the first to come over, hand out. “So, you’re Odessa Flameheart. Nice to finally meet you in person,” he said with a welcoming smile. 

Odessa was trying to find her voice but was completely starstruck. The look Sam gave her snapped her out of it. “Y-Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” she stumbled over her words. 

Tony walked up smirking. “Are you in awe because of Sam?”

“Because of all of you,” Odessa confessed in a small voice. 

Tony put his arm around her. “Don’t worry, dear, we feel the same way. You’ve made quite the impression.” Tony walked her over to where Wanda and Bruce were to finish the introductions.

“Come on, Odessa. I’ll show you to your new room. You’ll be sharing a floor with me and Bucky,” Steve said walking over to them. 

Tony looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Is that alright? We will totally understand if you’re not comfortable with sharing a floor with Capsicle and Frostbite.”

Odessa laughed. “It’s perfectly fine, Mr. Stark.”

“Mr. Stark is my father. Just call me Tony,” he smiled brightly. “You’re part of this wonderfully dysfunctional family, now.”

_ Family?  _ Odessa felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach at the word. She hadn’t been part of a family since her parents died 12 years ago. Being an only child, they were all she had until the flood that claimed their lives. 

Odessa’s face betrayed her thoughts because everyone was staring at her concerned. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked. “Did I say something to offend you? I’m so sorry”

Odessa shook her head. “Oh, no, not at all. I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Sorry” Turning to Steve, she said, “I’d love to see my new room.”

Steve nodded. “Sure. Let’s go.” When they got into the elevator, Steve looked at Odessa raising his eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re alright? You looked hurt back there.”

Odessa smiled. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just caught off guard, that’s all.”

Steve tilted his head. “By what?”

“I’ve been on my own for the last 12 years. The only family I had ever known were my parents. They’re dead. This is the first time in a long time that anyone has ever considered me to be family,” Odessa explained.

Steve nodded understandingly. “I see. Well, now you have us.”

Odessa smiled and the elevator stopped. She followed Steve out and her tour began. He took her to the living room first. 

“Buck and I don’t use this room much. It’s because we don't get much downtime. You can use it however much you like,” Steve said. “This way is the kitchen. We use this room even less.” He chuckled. “Neither of us know how to cook well. Do you cook, Odessa?”

“Yes, I do. Actually, I’m a damn good cook,” she said with a cocky smirk. 

“So, once you’re all settled in, you have to make us a meal,” James said walking into the kitchen, grinning. “Since, you’re damn good at it and all.”

Odessa laughed. “You’ve got yourself a deal, James. You have any suggestions?”

“What can you make?” James asked.

“Everything and anything. What do you guys like?” Odessa said. 

Steve looked at Odessa with a smirk. “Well aren’t you a cocky one.”

Odessa laughed. “Only when it comes to my cooking. I’ve been in the kitchen since I was 4. I can make anything you want.”

James lifted his head up and smiled slyly. “I’ll think of something that will put your talents to the test, Ms. Flameheart.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Sergeant Barnes,” Odessa said with a wink. She turned back to Steve. “Shall we finish this tour?”

Steve nodded. Her room was opposite of his and James’ room was parallel to Steve’s. When they walked into her room, Odessa almost stopped breathing at the size of it. It could easily fit her studio apartment in it twice and still have space. It was completely furnished. She had a king size bed, a red bean bag chair in a corner, a desk and chair with a computer in another corner. There were empty bookshelves along one wall and an enormous flat screen T.V. on the opposite wall. She was at a complete loss for words. 

“That’s how we all felt when we first came to live here,” Steve said. 

Odessa shook her head. “This is so surreal. I couldn’t fill this whole room up even if I put my entire studio in here.”

“Speaking of the studio, we do need to get your belongings and move them in. If you want we can go now,” Steve said.

“Sure. I don't have much. All I really have are my clothes and books,” Odessa said. “I have so little things, I can bring them on my own.”

“But, you won’t have to. You got us, now. Right, Buck?” Steve said. 

“That’s right. I’ll get the car,” James said and began walking back to the elevator. 

“Guys, we have a situation,” Tony said stepping off the elevator just as James got there. Sam, Bruce, and Wanda followed closely behind. 

Steve grew serious. “What’s wrong?” 

“Odessa’s ex-boss called the authorities about the little stunt you guys pulled early this morning,” Bruce said. “She’s on T.V. putting your address out there, Odessa. Apparently, she feels threatened and is asking the public to help find you.”

Odessa shook her head and laughed. “I guess I’m just gonna have to buy new clothes and books. I obviously can’t go back there now. It’s probably surrounded by cops and vigilantes alike.”

They all took this into consideration. Tony’s face lit up after a moment. 

“We could just have our own press conference presenting you in cuffs.” He turned to Steve and James. “You two can go grab what’s in her place. It is evidence to be used against her.”

Odessa nodded and smiled. “This plan has merit. Who should be the one to catch the wicked witch?”

Everyone turned to Wanda. She shook her head. “Why me?”

“You are probably the only one that can stop her. Your powers are similar,” Bruce said. 

“That’s true, Wanda,” Odessa agreed. “We can say it was a showdown between two amazing witches.” Odessa winked at her. 

Wanda thought on it for a moment. “Alright, fine. On one condition. I don’t actually have to say anything on camera. People are still sore about…”

“I think that is more than a fair trade,” Steve said quickly. “So, let’s get to it.” 

Odessa ran past a group of people and yelled at them to get out of the way. Wanda was in close pursuit. Someone from the group recognized them both immediately. 

“Hey isn’t that…” was all Odessa was able to make out before running into traffic, trying to lose the Scarlet Witch.

Wanda was no pushover. She was only a few steps behind, weaving through traffic. Odessa was enjoying this chase, even if it was just to keep up appearances. When she really thought about it, it was an honor to be captured by Wanda. She was an extremely powerful adversary and the only one who could give Odessa a run for her money, really. 

Running into Central Park, Odessa scanned around for an open area. She spotted the perfect place to have a showdown. She stopped short and whirled around to face her opponent. 

Odessa smirked. “You’ve kept up. Good for you.”

“Enough, Flameheart. This ends now,” Wanda told her, eyes turning red. 

Odessa’s smirk turned into a malicious smile. “Will it? Come now. Let’s see who is the more powerful witch!” Odessa put her hands out to her sides and a strong gust of wind encircled them both.

Wanda put out her right hand and shot out a blast that Odessa dodged with ease. The blast was pulled into the wind and completely dissolved. Wanda realized why Odessa had them surrounded by the wind. 

_ Smart. She’s making sure nothing gets destroyed and no one gets hurt.  _ “It will be much easier if you just give yourself up. You are not yourself, Odessa. Your mind has been compromised,” Wanda said.

Odessa laughed. “Compromised? No, I’ve never seen things more clear in my life. You’d make a great addition to our team.” She reached out a hand invitingly. 

“No thanks. I’m already part of a team. You may have heard them. Earth’s Mightiest Heros ring a bell?”

Odessa cackled loudly. “If I was part of the team, it would be mighty. They can’t save a cat from a tree without mucking it up.”

Wanda sent out another blast. This one hit Odessa and sent her back a few paces. Odessa shook it off and sent out a blast of her own. Wanda put up a barrier in front of her and the blast was absorbed. Odessa winked at her and shot out a ball of fire from her right hand. Wanda dodged and let out another blast that hit Odessa square in the chest. She flew back and hit the ground. The impact made her gasp. 

_ Shit, that hurt. She’s gonna have to buy me dinner for this one.  _ Odessa looked up at Wanda standing over her. She put her hand out, but Wanda had used her powers to bind them together. The wind that had encircled them, dissipated. “Damn you, witch!”

“It’s over, Odessa Flameheart. It’s time to get your mind back,” Wanda said. “I got her,” she told the team. 

Tony and Sam came flying in. Sam lifted Odessa onto her feet. She tried to struggle free, but Sam held her in place. He walked her over to a black truck waiting outside of the park. James was in the driver’s seat and Steve was in the passenger’s seat. 

“Damn, Wanda. You got me good with that last hit,” Odessa chuckled as they began to drive to the press conference. 

Wanda put her hands over her mouth. “I’m so sorry!”

Odessa shook her head. “It’s fine. You owe me dinner. Then, we can all it even.”

Wanda nodded slowly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Odessa smirked raising an eyebrow while flames surrounded her wrists breaking the binds. “I love sushi.”

“Noted,” Wanda said looking at Odessa curiously. 

Steve turned to Odessa. “You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t have much. All of your belongings are in the back.”

“Oh, awesome. Thanks, guys!” Odessa beamed. “How long is this press conference going to take? I’m hungry.” 

They all laughed. Tony said, “I’ll make it quick. Then we can go get sushi!”

The press conference was about 15 minutes long. Tony and Steve did all the talking. The story was that Odessa was the victim of mind control. She didn’t act of her own free will. They would work on breaking her mind free. This will make it easier when the world finds out she is an Avenger.


	3. Chapter 3

Odessa was sitting in her new room, clothes and books scattered all over her bed, taking in everything that had happened over the past 24 hours. She still couldn’t believe she was not only living in the Avenger’s Tower but part of the team as well. It was truly a surreal feeling.  
A knock on her door snapped her back to reality. She walked over and opened it to find James standing there. He had a bag in his hands that he held up when she opened the door.  
“Hey, this is yours. It ended up under a seat in the truck,” James said handing it to her.  
“Oh, thanks,” Odessa said looking in the bag. It was her leather journal, quill and ink set, and a jewelry box. “Wow, I’m glad you found this. Of the little I own, this is the most important. Thank you so much, James.”  
James smiled. “You’re welcome, Odessa. You have a good night.” He turned and walked towards his room.  
“Good night,” Odessa said and closed the door.  
Ok. Time to clean up. Odessa waved her hand lazily and in an instant, all of her belongings were where she wanted them. Her clothes were either hung up in the closet or folded neatly in her draws. Her books were lined up on a bookshelf. She didn’t own enough books to fill them all, yet. She smiled to herself and sat back down on her bed. Taking out the contents of the bag, she felt a little sad. As she studied the deep purple of the leather journal, thoughts of her parents floated into her mind. She missed them so much. 

“Hey, baby girl. Come here, I want to show you something,” Damion said.  
“What is it, Papa?” Odessa said running to him excitedly.  
He pulled out a leather journal that was the deepest purple she had ever seen. “This is for you, baby girl. It’s a journal for you to write in.”  
Odessa grabbed it from his hands and studied it, turning it over then opening it to look at the blank pages. “What should I write in it, Papa?”  
“Whatever you like. You can write about your adventures in the garden or recipes you learn from Momma,” Damion said picking her up and sitting her on his lap.  
“You can even write your spells in it, muneca,” Reyla said from the doorway. She walked over and sat next to them. “Like Papa said, you can write whatever you like.”  
Odessa smiled widely and brought the book to her chest, hugging it. “Thank you so much!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We will be back before you know it, baby girl,” Damion said picking Odessa up and kissing her cheek.  
“Please, don’t go, Papa. I’m gonna miss you and Momma so much!” Odessa protested.  
Reyla kissed her other cheek. “We are going to miss you, even more, muneca.”  
Damion looked at his watch. “Darling, we really must be going,” he said to Reyla. He kissed and squeezed Odessa tightly before Reyla did the same, then put her back down. “I love you, baby girl.”  
“We both love you with all our heart,” Reyla said, tears in her eyes.  
Odessa was crying also. “I love you with all my heart too.” She watched as her parents walked out of her life... forever.

Odessa awoke with a start. She quickly sat up and put her head in her hands. I haven’t dreamt about that night in so long. She got up and went to her bathroom to throw water on her face. She looked up at herself in the mirror, dream replaying in her head. She shook her head hard when she felt the knot in her throat.  
She made her way to the kitchen. Maybe, a drink and a snack would calm her down. She found James sitting at the kitchen island, lights dim and eating a sandwich. She wasn’t expecting to find anyone else up so she jumped when she saw him.  
James chuckled softly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.”  
Odessa smiled. “It’s fine. Just wasn’t expecting to find anyone else up.” She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.  
“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” James said in a low, gruff voice.  
“Yeah. Had a dream about my parents,” Odessa mumbled rummaging through what was in the fridge. “Haven’t had a dream like that in a long time. Now, I feel a bit uneasy.” She spotted a piece of chocolate cake in a clear container. “Oooh, can I have this?” She asked turning to James with the container in her hands.  
“Steve got that just for you. He wanted to save it for tomorrow, but I’m sure he won’t lose any sleep over it if you ate it now,” James said and took another bite of his sandwich. “Oh, and for future reference, you can have whatever you want. We buy for all of us.”  
Odessa smiled. “Awesome, thanks.” She sat down opposite of James with her cake and fork. “So, what kept you from sleep?” She asked him taking a bite.  
“Nightmares,” James breathed. His facial expression changed and he looked so sad.  
Odessa furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sorry if I-”  
James shook his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. You were asking a question.” He half smiled at her and took the last bite of his sandwich.  
Odessa looked down at her cake and sighed. “When was the last time you had a restful night of sleep?” she heard herself ask. Nice, Odessa. Like that’s any of your business.  
To her surprise, James answered. “I want to say before I enlisted in the army, but I’m not really sure. My memories are still just blurred, jagged pieces of a broken mirror.”  
Odessa raised an eyebrow. “That’s a long time, James. I’m surprised you can function as well as you do. Have you looked into ways of getting those jagged pieces to fit together better?”  
James smiled at her. “I eat a lot of plums.”  
They both laughed at that. Odessa said, “I can make you some plum jam if you ever get tired of plain ol’ plums.”  
James pursed his lips as he thought about it. Nodding his head he said, “That sounds like a plan, Odessa. Maybe, you can make a dessert with plums?”  
The cocky smile was back on Odessa’s face. “I can make you a 5-course meal using plums and I can guarantee you will love every dish.”  
James laughed and shook his head. “Alright, since you are so very confident, that’s what you have to do. Make a 5-course meal using plums in as many different ways as you can.”  
“You got yourself a deal, Sarg,” Odessa said sticking her hand out.  
James smirked and shook her hand. “Then it’s a deal, Flameheart.” He got up and put his plate in the sink. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’m going to try and get in a few more hours of sleep before Steve wakes me up to run. Have a good night, doll.” He winked at her and walked out of the kitchen.  
That is a damn good looking man, Odessa thought to herself as she took the last bite of her cake. 

Considering how little sleep she got, Odessa was up bright and early that morning. She was excited to see what her first official day would consist of. She jumped outta bed, took a shower, got dressed and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.  
She was looking through the cabinets to see what she could make with what they had. She was happy to see that they had all the ingredients to make pancakes. As she was preparing the batter, Steve and James came in from their morning run.  
“Morning, Odessa. Whatcha makin?” Steve asked.  
“Morning, guys. I’m making pancakes. Are ya hungry?” Odessa sang.  
James and Steve looked at each other, then looked at her and nodded. Steve looked at James. “Let’s go clean up before the food is done.”  
“Sure,” James said.  
Odessa noticed the slight smile James gave her when Steve had turned around to head to his room. This sent a chill up her spine. Crap! I’m gonna have to make more than just pancakes for these 2. She started rummaging through the refrigerator and freezer. She found some sweet Italian sausages. I can work with this. Hmmm, I can make…  
James came to the kitchen first. He sat down at the island and watched her as she cooked. Odessa hadn’t noticed he was there until Steve walked in.  
“It smells incredible in here. Can’t wait to eat. Right, Buck?” He sat next to his life long friend.  
“Yeah, it smells delicious,” James said never taking his eyes off of Odessa.  
Odessa went and grabbed 3 plates from the cabinet and began serving them. She placed the food in front of each of them and then went to get cups and the orange juice in the fridge. She sat down opposite of them and began pouring the juice.  
“Dig in, guys,” Odessa said. She watched anxiously as they took their first bite. “So, what do you think?”  
James eyes were wide as he shoved more food into his mouth. He mumbled something as he chewed that Odessa couldn’t make out.  
Steve laughed. “I’m pretty sure what Bucky is trying to say is that this is delicious. Thank you, Odessa.”  
Odessa smiled brightly. “You guys are very welcome. Just happy yall are enjoying it.”  
“So, do you have any plans after breakfast, Odessa?” Steve asked.  
“Not yet,” Odessa said raising an eyebrow. “Asking me out on a date, Cap?”  
This caught Steve off guard and he almost choked on his food. “What? I- No-”  
Odessa giggled uncontrollably. “I wasn’t serious, Steve. Calm down. Just busting your chops.”  
James was also laughing. “You don’t ever change.”  
“I’m assuming you have plans for me,” Odessa said after catching her breath.  
“I wanted to show you around. Help you get a better grasp of the layout of this place,” Steve said, cheeks still red.  
“That sounds great. You coming too, James?” Odessa asked.  
James thought about it for a moment. “Sure, why not. I’m not busy.”  
“Awesome,” Odessa smiled and finished eating.  
By 2 that afternoon they had finished the tour of the Tower. They were on their way back to the elevator when they passed a window. Odessa had stopped and looked out at an open area on the side of the Tower.  
“Is everything alright?” James asked concerned scanning the area for a threat.  
“At ease, soldier,” Odessa said sensing James tension. “I just think this would be the perfect place for a garden, that’s all.”  
“Hmmm, a garden would be nice,” Steve said. “Do you have a green thumb, Odessa?”  
Odessa smiled. “I do. As a witch- yes, I am a bonafide witch- I do have a green thumb. My mother taught me when I was a child. Besides, a witch should always have a garden. How else can I make my potions?”  
“I think a garden would be marvelous,” Tony said walking up from behind them. “Tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. everything you need to get it started. She’ll have everything delivered here.”  
Odessa’s face lit up. “Seriously?”  
“Of course. I wouldn’t want to get on the bad side of a witch,” Tony smirked.  
“Smart, Stark. Smart,” Odessa smiled. “I don’t need to order anything. If you all are free later on this evening, I can show you something amazing.” They all had a look of confusion with a hint of fear. This made Odessa laugh. “I can perform a beautiful ritual that will result in a self-sustaining garden.”  
“A ritual?” Tony asked turning his head to the side.  
“A self-sustaining garden?” Steve asked equally confused.  
“I promise it won’t involve any sacrifices,” Odessa said reassuringly.  
“I’m down,” James said. This caused everyone to look at him suspiciously. “What? She said no sacrifices are necessary. Besides, I’d like to see this first hand. It sounds cool.”  
Steve nodded. “You know what, Bucky? I think you’re right. Odessa, what time do you need us there?”  
“At sunset. That should be around 8:48 or so,” Odessa said. “All I ask is that you wear your finest.”  
Tony turned to Steve and James. “Looks like we have some shopping to do. Come on, let’s go.” He turned to Odessa. “We’ll see you at sunset dear.”  
Odessa smile to herself as she watched the three leave. She knew Tony wouldn’t disappoint her fashion wise. She turned on her heel and made her way back to her room. I can’t wait to see James in a 3 piece suit, Odessa thought as she got off the elevator. She walked into her room and went straight to where her jewelry box was. I haven’t done this in so long. It’s nice to have an audience this time. She grabbed her journal and began preparing.

Odessa walked out to see Tony, Steve, James, Wanda, Bruce and Sam all dressed up waiting for her. She herself had on a black and ember corset dress that came mid way down her thighs in the front and dragged behind her. She wore knee high black boots with a skinny 5-inch heel.  
“You look amazing,” Tony said.  
“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Odessa said with a wink. “You all look incredible. And, thank you all for wearing black. It’s nice that we all match.” Odessa took in the sight of James in his all black tux and man bun without making it obvious. He’s so handsome.  
“So, what is this ritual you are going to perform?” Sam asked intrigued.  
Odessa held out her hand. There were 3 small jewels in the palm of her hand. They were each about the size of a quarter. They were ocean blue, emerald, and blood red. Everyone eyed them cautiously. She placed them in a triangle her feet and took a few steps back.  
“These are nature gems. My ancestors used them centuries ago to heal the land after mindless wars destroyed it. They not only replenished the land, but enchanted it so it can live on without any help from us humans,” Odessa explained. “In order to use them, you must, of course, be a witch and know how to summon forth the power that they hold. The ritual is quite breathtaking.” Odessa looked up at the sky. “The sun has nearly set. Please, take 3 steps back so I can begin. I just ask that you are quiet.”  
They all did as she asked. Odessa then closed her eyes and a violin appeared in her hand. With her eyes still closed, she began playing. The melody was soft. She swayed slowly from side to side as she played. Then, 3 other violins appeared behind her, playing in harmony with her.  
Odessa opened her eyes and stopped playing her violin, but the others continued on. She began to sing. No one understood what language it was, but they were all completely enchanted by her voice. Her eyes began to glow and so did the gems. She stopped singing and began to play a solo on the violin while the others played on behind her.  
3 beams of light shot up into the sky, each matching the color of the gem it came from. The wind started to pick up as Odessa continued the solo. The intensity of each note seemed to give life to the wind. The wind encircled the gems and the lights began to dance together shining brighter. Odessa finished her solo and was immediately engulfed in the light. The others couldn’t see her in the blinding light, but they heard her start singing again.  
As she hit the last note of the song, the light and wind shot out everywhere in a marvelous array of not only the colors of the gems, but every color in the rainbow. The light died down and so did the wind revealing a fantastical garden. The trees had massive trunks and their branches bared fruit. There were grapevines, root vegetables, and flowers. There was even a beautiful pond with fish in the center of it all.  
“I can’t believe it,” James breathed looking around wide eyed. “It’s beautiful.”  
Tony nodded his head in agreement. He opened his mouth and shut it, failing to find words.  
Steve looked at Odessa. “You have incredible power. It’s comforting to know that it can create something amazing like this.”  
Odessa smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Steve. That means a lot to me.”  
Wanda walked up to her. “What were you singing? Is music the key to using the gems?”  
“The song is very old. My parents told me that even my ancestors did not know where it originated from. I don’t know what language it is. My mother told me the song is a prayer to the ancient Gods from long ago. I was humbly asking them to aid me in creating an everlasting garden for not myself, but all of us. It would seem they listened.” Odessa laughed softly. “I would like to tell you that music is the key, but it’s not that simple. It’s a combination of the music, prayer, my beliefs among other things. I know it’s not much of an answer, but I’m still trying to figure it all out myself, Wanda.”  
Sam came up to them and put a hand on Odessa’s shoulder. “You weren’t kidding when you said the ritual was breathtaking. That was really awesome and terrifying.”  
“Terrifying?” Odessa asked confused.  
Sam laughed. “Well, when you’re that close to an immense power you know nothing about, it can be terrifying.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Odessa chuckled. She looked over at James. He was staring at her intently.  
“Are you alright? Does that weaken you?” James asked concerned coming over to her.  
Odessa was taken aback at first. Seeing how concerned he was, she smiled brightly at him. “Immediately after I do get a bit winded, but I recover quickly from it. It usually depends on the size of it. As enormous as you might think this is, I’ve created one large enough to fit 10 of these in. I passed out after that one, but I was still very young and didn’t know how to control my power. Now, I have a better handle on it.”  
His face softened. “I’m glad you’re alright, Odessa.”  
“So, this an enchanted garden? It will sustain itself without help from any of us?” Bruce asked.  
Odessa nodded. “Yes. It will thrive all year long, no matter the weather. It will also attract animals, so don’t be surprised to see deer, foxes, birds and even wolves. Don’t bother them and they will leave you alone in return.”  
“Wolves?” James raised his eyebrows.  
“If deer come, wolves will follow. It’s just the natural order of the animal kingdom,” Odessa shrugged. “So, who’s hungry?”  
“Food does sound good right now,” Tony said still looking around at the wondrous garden.  
“Come on, then. I’ll whip something up,” Odessa said. “James, can you help me gather some ingredients I’ll need?”  
“Sure,” James smiled. “Where will we start?”  
“Follow me,” Odessa said. She looked at Tony. “Can you guys set up a table in the living room?”  
“Will do, dear,” Tony said and ushered the rest of them inside.  
James followed Odessa around as she gathered what she needed for dinner. She had conjured a basket he could put everything in.  
“James, I’m not going to make the 5 course plum dinner tonight. I need time to put a menu together,” Odessa said handing him potatoes to put in the basket.  
“Bucky,” James said softly. He laughed at the confused look on her face. “You can call me Bucky.”  
“Oh, sorry, I di-” he cut her off.  
“There is nothing to be sorry about. I just wanted you to know you can call me Bucky,” James said.  
Odessa stared at him for a moment. She smiled widely. “Good to know, Bucky.”


End file.
